mad_scientistfandomcom-20200214-history
Random rooms
In a Lair you must have many, many, many random rooms these could be anything you think you may need, but as we are Mad Scientist the Lab will always be first even if this means lossing all of your other rooms. Every room is mentioned here even systems running through the Lair, if you walk on it or near it we include it. Mad Scientist Based Rooms These rooms are for you, use them as you see fite: *The Laboratory- The most important room there is, it is the room where all of your macinations come forth either biological, chemical, technical or physical you make them in here. *Private Room- This is a room souly for you it has your bed, bath room, monitering systems and has a private stock pile of food and drink just for you, as well as a half finished project here and there. *Study- This is where you do your academic work, this room has many books and computers in it to help maximise the fact serarch. *Dooms Day Device Show Case- You have made the weapons can destroy the world with them but they have to be kept safe so put them in a protective locker that only you have the key for. Biology Based Rooms These are rooms that are based around Biology: *The GM (Genetically Modified) Zoo- This is a large room with all of your genetic creations and other organisms are kept this room will need to be sound proff and will require a variety of enclosure's such as air tight tanks, pits and other cages that will keep them closed in. But remember the smart Mad Scientist befriends his creations and keep them happy and healthy so give them the appropriote enclosure. *Gene closet- This is a large cooled room contaning all of the animal/ plant gene's that have been collected and are either waiting to be used or have already been used and you just want to kee some of the organisms gene's on standbye, just in case. Remember to keep it really cold so Liquid Nitrogen would be helpful. *Animal testing room- This is a room has many smaller rooms attached to it which all have an observation deck attached that allow the Mad Scientist to see how the Creature he creates will react in certan situations (what they will do when a human is around, what they may eat, how they react to being startled or having certain situations thrust apon them and how they reat to the Mad Scientist themself). *Man Eating Garden- This is the room where the Man eating Plants are kept, this room will need UV lamps or some sort of sun light, and many pots big and small. *Beetle pite- This pite is used to remove flesh from bone and can be used for either getting ride of your enemies and collecting their skulls or collecting howl skeleton's with little damage to the bones. (Requires certain types of beetle) *Seed Bank- This room is used to store all of the seeds from the GM plants. Chemistry Based Rooms These rooms are based on chemistry: *Chemical supply room- This room has all of the chemicals that can be used during construction or experiments. *Testing rooms- These rooms are used to see how certain chemicals will affect a life form, the rooms will need vents that lead from an evaporating tank to the room as well as be air tight. *Apparatus supply room- This room is used to stor all of the glass wear and equipment that can be used in the Lab. Space Based Rooms These rooms are based around Space: *Astronimical observatory - This is a large room with a massive telescope either an obtical telescope or a radio telescope or both. This room is used to monitor many things in space including stars among other things. *Lanch pad- This is a large open room with a heat proff pad covering the floor and is usually under ground just of off the Lair. This room is used to launch rockets and shutles into space or at your enemies. *Satellite mapping system- This room is used for tracking, tagreting, maping and monetering anything of interest to the Mad Scientist. Engineering Based Rooms These rooms are based on Engineering: *Blue print room- This room contains all of the blue prints for the building, weapons, vehicle's and inventions that have been made or are going to be made. *Construction room- This is a large room that has all of the building equipment and is where all of the building takes place. This room is the largest of all of the rooms as it needs to be big enough for any sized invention or transport to be made in. *Testing range- This is where the testing of the new weapons takes place as well as testing how safe or unsafe a vehcile is before the minions or you the Mad Scientist use it. This room needs manicans and a lage object that can have a vehcile smash into it as well as a driving course to see how wellthey go. *Forge- The forge is located in its own room and is used to make, melt down or combine different types of metals. *Energy Room- This room is used to harness the power for the experiments and to keep the building up and running, this room may contain giant batteries that are charged by lightning, a hydroelectric generator or even some sort of giant friction device that releases energy into batteries that are conected to lightning polls (a Tesla Coil). *Hangar- This is a large room contaning all of the planes and some of the shutles with a run way that can be opened or closed at the end of a tunel, or an atomatic lancher that shots the planes out of the base and into the air. Safety Based Rooms These are rooms that will keep you safe but not your enemies: *Armory- This room contains all of the weapons that have been built and is usually protected by either a secret passedge that only the minions or you the Mad Scientist know about or by a high tech secrety system. *Traps- these can be placed in vacent rooms or rooms that lead to important rooms but are not placed in main rooms i.e. the room must not be in use so make rooms outside of other rooms and have booby traps in them. *Decontamination shower- This is used against chemeical infection, radiation or any external virus/ bacterium that has not yet made it inside of the host. *Holding cells- These cells are similar to that of an insane asylem with padded walls and the prisoners wearing sraight jackets. *Holding cell supply room- This room has all of the straight jackets, catching equipment and trancs that are needed to stop the hero of the story from getting out and foiling plans. *Communications control room- This room keeps everyone informed of events and keep communication up and running during missions and other activities. *Interigation Room- This room is used to get information out of people and can be used for tourte or mental tourtre and has the oppropriote equipment. Henchmen Based Rooms These rooms are based on what your Henchmen/ Minions may need: *Sleeping area- This is the plave where your Minions sleep and rest, this room should be big enough for all of you minions as well as have airconditioning, good ventelation, and lots and lots of beds and/or hammocks. *Personal affects room- This room is used by the minions and is a place where they can keep their belongings. *Stress removal room- It has a good name but it is just really a party zone where you and the Minions can chat, drink and shread up the dance floor. Remember a happy minion is a bussy minion. *Hostpital- This room cantains many levels and is used to cure and heal any sick or wonded minion. *Gymnasium- This room is filled sporting equipment and exercise machines that will keep you and your minions up to scratch. *Training Camp- This room is used to train the minions in anything you think they should be able to do, know, say, cheat, steal, fight you name it they learn it here either from you or a trainer. *Communal Bath- This room is a giant bath filled with hot water for al of the minions to clean themselves and loss some more stress, the Mad Scientist can use this room to. Advanced Rooms These rooms are important for the work of a Mad Scientist and make the work easier: *Confrence Room- This is the room where everyone gathers and talks about the plans, what will be done and how much they should ask for. *Archives- This room has copies of every plan, blue print, log and experiment that has ever been attepted at the Lair/ Lab. *Libary- This Room has all of the books on everything you need to know, as we are Mad Scientist we keep it dusty but well protected, it can also be kept clean but its less dramatic. *Legitimat Buisness Headquaters- This is where your fake buisness is run and the men and woman working in it will try and get as much of the profit for the buisness to the Mad Scientist and his organization. *Monorail system- This runs through the entire Lair and connects all of the large rooms, this also has stations conecting to those large rooms. *Control Room- This is a very important room if you have more then 100 minions, it allows them to communicate with you and you to them, as well as controls the Lair such as elevator controls, heating, energy flow, and gives the minions your orders unless of course there right from your mouth. *Dark Room- This room is used to process photo's for evidence or to incriminate someone or even blackmail. Crazy Ass Rooms These rooms are just there to entertain either you, your minions or whom ever tries to brake into the Lair (Some of these are stollen): *The Angry Dome- This is where one goes when angry can have boxing bag attachment if needed, or sothing music. *The Dome of Understanding- When you need to think and the study just is not enough try this with smooth disco music a light bulb to help you get into the zone. *The Hallway Of Hero's- This room is nothing but a long coridore with Painting over busts of the Minions that surved you either dead or alive, The Former Mad Scientist fo the Laboratory, Great Mad Scientist who you love, People who did good by you. *Zero Gravity Meditation Room- This room will help you solve what ever problem you have, as your blood is going freely through your body the brain is not help back (theoredically). Basic Rooms These are the rooms that are important due to their function and either have little or nothing to do with science: *Toilet and/ or Bath room- For obvious reasons *Storage area- To store the non- scientific equipment *Kitchen- Used to make food and to cook *Pantry- To store food stuffs, this room includes the fridge *Car park- For you and your minions to place their ligitimate vehcals. *Entrance- This contains hat racks, coat hangers and the name of your Lair on the door way out of the entrance.